Drabble Me Some More
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: -Unbetaed- drabbles of various pairings. 100 to 500 words each. Different ratings. Mix of canon and not canon. WIP!
1. Women know best: Ron&Hermione, Harry

**Title:** Women know best  
**Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger & Harry Potter  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** bracelet  
**Word Count: **324 words  
**Beta: **Not betaed  
**Warnings: **Ron cursed once *gasp*  
**Summary:** Proposing demands jewelry, Ron knows that.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the Drabble Tag challenge on the ff forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.

* * *

**Women know best**

The place sparkled as the dim lights reflected against each and every piece of jewelry displayed in the crystal shelves.

"So, what are we looking for?" Harry asked in an all-business tone.

"A ring, of course."

The answer was obvious. When you propose, you buy a ring. When you are planning to propose, your future best man goes with you to be the voice of reason.

"A ring?" Harry asked unconvinced. "Why not buying something more special? Something different and original. Like a bracelet!"

This was not the case.

"A bracelet? I won't propose to Hermione and give her a bloody bracelet. People give rings!"

"Trust me. A bracelet will be perfect!" He pushed Ron to the counter containing hundreds of different bracelets. Some were more simple, others more elaborated. Some had a bit of gold, others had pieces of silver.

"Have you lost it, mate? I think I know my girlfriend well enough to know she likes traditional stuff. Especially if they are Muggle. Traditional and simple. That's Hermione." He nodded to himself confident.

"...so this is why I know there's no one else I could ask this to. Hermione, will you marry me?" Ron opened the little velvet box in front of her face.

He had imagined her possible reaction more times than he could count now.

"A ring?"

But this was not one of them.

"You...you don't want to-?"

"Oh, no. Of course I want to marry you, Ron," she said matter-of-factly. "Didn't...didn't you go to the jewelry store with Harry?"

He looked at her confusedly. "Yeah...he wasn't of any help though. He kept telling me to buy some stupid bracelet," he huffed.

Hermione sighed, smiling sweetly at her new fiance. "Next time, listen to him. Harry may not know anything about these things, but he's married to Ginny. Trust me. Women know best," she said with a wink before leaning down and kissing a dumbfounded Ron full on the lips.


	2. To go: Tonks&Hermione

**Title:** To go  
**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Nymphadora Tonks  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** ice-cream  
**Word Count: **183 words  
**Beta:** Not beated  
**Warnings:** Femmeslash. Suggestiveness.  
**Summary: **After a date, desert is a must ;)  
**A/N: **Originally written for the Drabble Tag challenge on the ff forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges..

* * *

**To go**

The candles over the table started to consume as the women kept staring at each other. Having finished their meals long ago, their gaze contest was only interrupted by the waiter's interruption.

"I'm sorry ladies but I'm afraid we are closing."

"Oh my! Is that really the time?" Hermione exclaimed as the clock on the opposite wall of the fancy restaurant marked midnight.

"C'mon. Let's get ice-cream! My treat," Tonks said enthusiastically as she grabbed Hermione's wrist, already pulling her to the door.

The renewed version of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour has never looked so good in Hermione's opinion. Tonks' face brightened as she marvelled at the different colourful flavours. Her bright pink hair fell over her forehead and Hermione couldn't resist the temptation. Stretching her hand, she caressed Tonks' hair back, lingering the caress over her blushing cheek. Overwhelmed by the intensity that Hermione's eyes held, Tonks pressed her hard against the counter and kissed her full on the lips.

"Let's go," Hermione gasped against Tonks' soft lips.

Tonks chuckled. "Okay, but what about the ice-cream?"

"Chocolate ice-cream, please. To go."


	3. Rite of passage: Fred&Katie

**Title:** Rite of passage  
**Pairing: **Fred Weasley & Katie Bell  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Erase  
**Word Count:** 241 words  
**Beta: **Not betaed  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary: **"Do you think it's funny?"  
**A/N: **Originally written for the Drabble Tag challenge on the ff forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges..

* * *

**Rite of passage**

Furious would be an understatement to describe Katie's mood as she approached Fred's side. Her brown eyes became murderous when the boy snickered.

"Do you think it's funny?" The twelve-year-old girl shook her Quidditch uniform in front of him frantically. "I can't go out to the field with a cape that says 'Ring my _Bell_'! How could you do this to me? We are on the same team!" Katie kept screaming at the older redhead.

"Hey! I'm offended. How do you know it was _me_?" Fred's offended tone couldn't be more fake.

Katie felt she was about to explode from anger. "Oh, come on!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "Change it. Erase it. Burn it. I don't care. But _do_ something! This is my second game! I can't make a fool of myself again. I can't. If I-" Tears burned her eyes. Taking deep breaths wasn't helping anymore. The pressure was too much for her to handle. Maybe it _was_ too soon for her to get on the team after all...

"Oh no, don't cry. I'm sorry!" Fred shook his hands desperately in front of her face. "Please, don't cry. See? Here is your cape! It was just a little welcoming joke," the thirteen-year-old boy explained, waving Katie's real Quidditch uniform in front of her.

Sobering quickly, anger returned once again. "You're a prat, Fred Weasley!" she huffed, hitting him hard on the arm.

"Ouch! And you've got a Beater's hook!"


	4. Unexpected ear: Charlie&Penelope

**Title: **Unexpected ear  
**Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Penelope Clearwater  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Not here  
**Word Count:** 176 words  
**Beta:** Not betaed  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Summary:** Penelope looks for some comfort. She just received it from an unexpected person.  
**A/N: **Originally written for the Drabble Tag challenge on the ff forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges..

* * *

**Unexpected ear**

N.E.W.T.s were just around the corner. Charlie definitely couldn't procrastinate studying any longer. So that's why he found himself in the library late in the night on a Friday. The place was deserted. Students had gone to bed long ago, letting silence reign among the old books.

Silence that was disturbed by quick steps and heavy breathing. A blonde Ravenclaw entered the room looking upset, with small tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh! Sorry," she apologize when her eyes met Charlie's. "I thought Percy would be-"

"Not here." He smiled sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

She sniffed loudly as she made her way to Charlie's studying table. "No. D'you mind-?" she asked pointing at a chair in front of him.

He nodded smiling and extending his hand in cordial greeting. "Charlie. I'm Percy's-"

"...brother. I know. I'm Penelope," she said shaking his hand briefly before sitting.

"Nice to meet you, Penelope. Now, do you wanna talk? Because if not I have some charms I wouldn't mind having some help with," Charlie joked, winking at the giggling girl.


	5. Wet picnic: Neville&Hannah

**Title:** Wet picnic  
**Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Planning ahead  
**Word Count:** 108 words  
**Beta:** Not betaed  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** The couple go on a date.  
**A/N: **Originally written for the Drabble Tag challenge on the ff forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.

* * *

**Wet picnic**

"A picnic?" Hannah looked hesitatingly at the dark clouds threatening a summer storm. "That's sweet, Nev. But I think it's going to rain any minute n-"

"Ay, ay, ay," Neville sighed dramatically shaking his head. "Such little faith in your boyfriend," he said as he guided Hannah round the hill behind her garden, where a little awning waited for them with a blanket and a picnic basket underneath.

"Oh, Neville! That's beautiful!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him firmly on the lips.

"That's what I call planning ahead," he whispered with a wink as the first drops of rain started falling over them.


	6. Laundry Day: Blaise&Hermione

**Title:** Laundry Day  
**Pairing:** Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** OCD  
**Word Count:** 273 words  
**Beta:** Not betaed.  
**Warnings:** OOC Blaise. Sillyness.  
**Summary:** I told you to organize that drawer  
**A/N:** Originally written for **reikokatsura** . I don't want to butt in the Summer Activity on **hp_wishes** , but I can still grant some wishes from people's wishlists. :) Oh, and it was also an attempt at **hp_humpdrabbles** -that's why it's rated like that- but it was not eligible for last week.

* * *

**Laundry Day**

"Do you suffer from OCD?" Blaise asked blatantly as he held a pair of underwear and socks in each hand while still standing on the doorway.

Hermione didn't give him a second glance. His sarcasm and anger were not things she was willing to deal with at the moment. "I told you to organize that drawer."

"And I told you I was going to do it if I ever felt the need. Which, by the way, I don't. My socks and pants were in an organized mess. I could always find everything I was looking for," he said as he sat beside her on the couch. "Now I can't find anything! I spent like twenty minutes searching for my brown socks-"

"They are still wet. You put them on the laundry basket yesterday."

"And why aren't they dry?"

"I rather not spend half an hour drying clothes with my wand, thank you."

Blaise huffed, throwing the clothes in his hands to the coffee table. "But you do have time to read two books and write five reports for work," he said folding his arms across his broad chest.

Hermione sighed in surrender, placing the parchment on the arm of the couch. "You're right." She turned to look at him. Her bushy hair flew around her face, glowing with the fire light. "How can I...make it up to you?" Her seductive tone reached her eyes as she moved to straddle him and started kissing his neck.

He groaned deeply, moving his hands to cup her bum. Fingers burying inside the hem of her shirt and tickling her lower back. "I have a few ideas..."


	7. Hard Crust: Blaise&Astoria

**Title:** Hard Crust  
**Pairing:** Astoria Greengrass/Blaise Zabini  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** steel  
**Word Count: **121  
**Beta: **Not betaed  
**Warnings: **Snogging?  
**Summary:** Astoria re-thinks her relationship with Blaise  
**A/N:** Originally written for the Drabble Tag challenge on the ff forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.

* * *

**Hard Crust**

Astoria stopped resisting the minute Blaise's insisting hands outlined the curves of her body with a reverence all too familiar now.

This was the Blaise she loves; the Blaise that made her stomach tingle; the Blaise that could bring her skin on fire with just a look.

But it was so hard to bring this Blaise out. She was losing energy. It's been too long. Fighting against a heart cold as steel every time they met was more than Astoria was willing to do for a relationship with such unlikely future.

So for the last time, as his lips savoured the sweet skin on her long neck, Astoria would give into her feelings. Feelings that, unlike her lover's, were easily demonstrated.


	8. Dancing on Sunshine: Percy&Katie

**Title: **Dancing on Sunshine  
**Pairing:** Percy Weasley/Katie Bell  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** sunshine, dance  
**Word Count: **103  
**Beta: **Not betaed  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Summary:** Percy admires Katie.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the Drabble Tag challenge on the ff forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. And for Prompt #31 on **weasley_100** .

* * *

**Dancing on Sunshine**

Katie's hair is lighter under the sunshine. Dirty blonde turn into golden locks with the reflection.

Katie's eyes are smaller under the sunshine. Long eyelids hide most of her honey irises trying to shade the blinding light.

Katie's skin looks smoother under the sunshine. Pale and terse cutis revitalizes with the soft tan.

Katie's smile is wider under the sunshine. Happy and lazy smile plastered on her beautiful face as Percy watches her dance to imaginary music.

Long ago, Percy enjoyed rain the most. _Things change_, he thought as he remembered starting loving sunny days the minute his own sun entered his life.


	9. Draco In Love: Draco&Ginny

**Title:** Draco In Love  
**Pairing:** Ginny Weasley/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** butterfly  
**Word Count: **143  
**Beta: **Not betaed  
**Warnings: **Poor references to Shakespeare (I've never watched Shakespeare in Love but I stole the title)  
**Summary:** Some wizards _shouldn't _be introduced to certain Muggle culture...they may like it too much ;)  
**A/N:** Originally written for the Drabble Tag challenge on the ff forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.

* * *

**Draco In Love**

Ginny was sitting at the foot of a tall tree. The grass tingled her crossed legs and the soft summer breeze played with her hair.

"Look, Draco! A butterfly!" she exclaimed to her boyfriend, who was dozing off, resting his head over her lap.

"Hmm?"

"The butterfly. Over there." She pointed at the yellow animal flying around the flowers a few feet from them. "Isn't it pretty?" she sighed happily.

"Beautiful," said Draco in awe.

"So carefree and graceful-"

"...and feisty," he added, baffling her.

"Feisty?" Ginny asked lowering her eyes to meet his. Draco's grey eyes travelled over her face, with the look that could only be related to _love_.

"Why looking at a butterfly when I possess thy beauty upon my arms?" he retorted in a mellow tone.

"Oh dear...I will kill Hermione for making us watch 'Shakespeare In Love'."


	10. Memory: Teddy&Lily Luna

**Title:** Memory  
**Pairing:** Teddy Lupin/Lily Luna Potter  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** photographic memory  
**Word Count: **208  
**Beta: **Not betaed  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Summary:** Teddy and Luna share some anecdotes with their kids after their 25th Anniversary party.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the Drabble Tag challenge on the ff forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. Inspired by my Godmother's 40th anniversary party that I attended last night. And one scene from Friends.

* * *

**Memory**

The last guests had left the part an hour ago. Now it was just them and the kids.

Jeremy rested his head over his crossed arms on the table, listening to his parents' stories. His sisters, Melody and Stephanie, were lazily picking at the left overs of the huge cake Grandma Ginny had made for the occasion -a replica of the cake from Lily and Teddy's wedding, but with the words "Happy 25th Anniversary" on top.

"Tell us about your first date," Stephanie asked with a sigh proper of a hopeless romantic teenager.

Lily chuckled softly. "Oh, our first official date. It was a great night. I was wearing this gorgeous blue dress-"

"It was violet," Teddy corrected.

"Violet dress that matched perfectly with my hair up-"

"Your hair was down. And in ringlets."

Lily sighed in annoyance, ignoring her husband's interruptions. "We went to this popular Italian restaurant-"

"Mexican restaurant."

"...that had a huuuuge dancefloor. Your father and I danced salsa-"

"Tango."

"Okay, do _you_ want to tell the story?"

"No, honey. You were doing it wonderfully," he teased, rolling his eyes.

"How come you remember every single detail when I-"

"Photographic memory," he whispered against her freckled cheek with a smile before plastering a chaste kiss.


	11. Order in the Midst of Chaos:Charlie&Luna

**Title:** Order in the Midst of Chaos**  
Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Luna Lovegood**  
Rating:** G**  
Prompt: **Order in the Midst of Chaos**  
Word count**: 207**  
Beta:** Not betaed**  
Warnings**: None**  
Summary**: The chaotic atmosphere turned into something almost unbearable for Charlie.**  
A/N:** Originally written for the Drabble Tag challenge on the ff forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.

* * *

**Order in the Midst of Chaos  
**

Birthdays at the Burrow, just like Christmas had always been times of fuzz, noise and chaos. As the Weasley family grew with new additions of girlfriends, wives and toddlers that filled the room with laughter and joy, the chaotic atmosphere turned into something almost unbearable for Charlie.

One of the reasons he had chosen to move to the Reserve in Romania was the peace and quiet that felt so unfamiliar to him at the beginning. Years went by, and Charlie Weasley had missed less and less the messy noise that constantly surrounded him in a house with seven children.

Just when he was starting to regret his decision of moving back to England, he saw his girlfriend. Luna was sitting in the middle of the room, absorbed with Molly's gift for her. Her big, grey eyes stared at the long scarf in her hands, completely unaware of the twenty or so people around her. Charlie smiled at her for a minute not quite believing the situation.

Yes, birthdays at the Burrow are still always hectic (especially the ones of the little kids), but Luna would always be the one balancing the situation, bringing Charlie the peace he needed in order not to go crazy in family gatherings.


	12. Competitive Draco: Draco&Ginny

**Title:** Competitive Draco  
**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** glasses  
**Beta:** Not betaed  
**Word count:** 311  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** Draco attends the Weasley's New Year's Eve party.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the Drabble Tag on the 's forum: HPFC.

* * *

**Competitive Draco**

"Happy New Year's Eve, Ginny!"

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said taking off her scarf and coat. The Burrow was packed with the whole family and their guests.

"Hello...Draco," Molly nodded solemnly.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Weasley," Draco said, trying not to gag at his politeness towards a Weasel.

"Couldn't do much to avoid it, could I? Ginevra has a hard head and anyone -and I mean _anyone_- is welcomed here...or as much as they can be," Molly said with a fake big smile, before leaving the couple alone.

Ginny dragged Draco to grab a drink, trying to ignore him grumbling against her ear.

"See, I told you she wasn't fine with this. We should leave. You know, instead of _these_, you could have been wearing a designer's gown in a fancy party at the Manor, conversing with owners of Quidditch teams and la crème de la crème of the Minist- What is your brother wearing?"

Ginny followed his gaze and found Ron goofing around with a pair of glittering glasses that read 2000. She had to admit he did look like an idiot with them on, but she couldn't tell Draco she agreed with him or she'd never hear the end of it.

"They're- He's just..." And then the solution came to her. "What? Jealous?" she said crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Jealous? Of looking like a moron? No, thanks."

Ginny chuckled. "You _are_ jealous! You know fully well you wouldn't be able to look good in those glasses, so you prefer insulting how...festive...Ron looks with them. Low, Draco; even for you."

"You're well aware that with this body, anything looks good on me."

"Doubt it."

"Oh, yeah? You just wait and see." And with that, Draco walked over to Ron and snatched the glasses off his face, starting the most scandalous New Year's Eve party ever.

* * *

**A/N:** I had so much fun writing this one that I think I'll make a full one-shot of that night sometime.


	13. Uh Oh: Charlie&Hermione

**Title:** Uh oh**  
Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Hermione Granger**  
Rating:** PG-13 (for suggestiveness)**  
Prompt**: Uh oh; scarf**  
Beta:** Not betaed**  
Word count**: 106**  
Warnings:** Light bondage. Implied sexual situation**  
Summary:** Hermione let's Charlie's fantasy come true but something doesn't go as planned.**  
A/N:** Originally written for the Drabble Tag challenge on the ff forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. Also for the LJ community: weasley_100

* * *

**Uh Oh**

Not believing his luck, Charlie grabbed the first scarf he found in the wardrobe. Hermione was a passionate woman, but being tied up was not exactly her idea of eroticism. The second she agreed to it, Charlie started tying her up. Securing the knot around her wrist, a small tag with the initials W.W.W. caught his eye.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh? Charlie, a person being tied up doesn't _ever_ want to hear those syllables coming out of anyone's mouth. What's wrong?" Hermione asked, trying to set her arm free.

"Nothing's wrong!" His defensive tone alarmed her even more. "But...just in case, I'm gonna go get George."


	14. Moustache of Hot Chocolate: Harry&Mione

**Title:** Moustache of Hot Chocolate  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** Chocolate  
**Word count: **259  
**Beta:** Not betaed!  
**Warnings:** Some snogging. Implied sex intentions? (lol)  
**Summary:** Hermione doesn't go with Harry to an event at the Ministry. Now she has to make it up to him.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the Drabble Tag challenge on the ff forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.

* * *

**Moustache of Hot Chocolate**

"How was the party?" Hermione asked as Harry tried cleaning the Floo powder off his classic tuxedo. Sipping at the mug of hot chocolate cradled in her hands, she enjoyed the view, watching her boyfriend cuss under his breath.

"Boring. Like always," he muttered, flinging himself into the couch by her side. "You should have come."

"So I would bore to death too?" she asked with a smile.

"No; to be with me." His hand caressed her leg through her flannel pajamas. "It was weird not entering the place with you arm in arm," he continued, stealing the mug of hot chocolate and taking a sip, the steam misting his glasses.

Hermione smiled. Harry was quite a sight with his misted glasses, his classic tuxedo (which he absolutely hated) and a hot chocolate moustache. Before he could see properly again, she sat on his lap, straddling his hips, and slowly licked the chocolate off his upper lip with the tip of her tongue.

Harry groaned. His rough hands went instantly to her hips, sliding to her bum and giving each cheek a firm squeeze.

"I'm in your arms now, Mister Potter. What are you going to do?" she said, managing to add a defiant tone to what she labeled as her 'sexy, purring, turn-on voice'.

Leaning forward, Harry caught her lips in a heated kiss that made the boring event at the Ministry the least of his concerns. Now there was nothing in his mind other than Hermione and how good her sweat skin tasted when mixed with chocolate.


	15. Inherited Nose: Rose&Potter boys

**THIS STORY IS NOMINATED AS BEST GEN DRABBLE AT THE LIVEJOURNAL NEXTGEN_AWARDS! **If you like next gen, I recommend you go over there and enjoy the beautiful nextgen-goodness and cast your vote! :) VOTING ENDS ON FEBRUARY 25th :)

h t t p : / / n e x t g e n - a w a r d s . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 7 0 4 3 . h t m l (eliminate the spaces to make the link work)

* * *

**Title:** Inherited Nose  
**Characters:** Rose Weasley, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Peter Pettigrew (kind of)  
**Rating**: G  
**Prompt:** Nose  
**Word count:** 257  
**Beta:** Not betaed. Sorry!  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** One of James' pranks go too far.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the Drabble Tag challenge on the ff forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.

* * *

**Inherited Nose**

"Look, Rose! You look just like this guy!" James said in a mocking tone.

Leaving the box of pictures she was looking at on the floor, Rose made her way to the other side of the Potters basement, where her cousins were laughing at an old photo in their hands.

"I don't look like that guy!" Rose said offended when she saw the man they were pointing at. That man looked like a rat, with big front teeth, crazy, tiny eyes and...that was her nose. Panicking, she turned the photograph.

_Sirius Black - James Potter - Remus Lupin - Peter Pettigrew (September 1st, 1977)_

"Peter Pettigrew," she whispered, more to herself than to James and Albus, who were looking at her expectantly.

"Do you... do you think he- Maybe you're related to him?" Albus said cautiously, looking at Rose sympathetically.

"He might be your real father," James prompted with an amused expression.

Her eyes widened. "You think? Oh, Merlin!" Her eyes watered. Could this frightening man be her real father? What if she wasn't a real Weasley? Without saying another word, she ran upstairs screaming, "Mum! Dad!".

"How could he be his father? She's the spitting image of Uncle Ron," Albus rationalized a second later, hearing the soft cries of Rose as she talked to her and his parents.

James snorted. "I know, but it was fun to see her face, huh?"

"You're mean."

"And you're a-"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! Come here, young boy!"

Albus sniggered. "A boy whose older brother was killed by his own parents."


	16. Glass of Red Wine: Draco&Astoria

**Title:** Glass of Red Wine  
**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** red wine  
**Word count:** 242  
**Beta:** Not betaed.  
**Warnings**: None.  
**Summary:** Astoria is tired of being pregnant.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the Drabble Tag challenge on the ff forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.

* * *

**Glass of Red Wine**

Astoria fidgeted uncomfortably. This was the hottest night of the summer and spending it tossing and turning with her big belly was not helping her over-sensitive mood.

The baby was due almost twelve days ago but still there were no signs of the future Malfoy.

"Aarrgg!" she grunted angrily, throwing the pillow across the room.

"W's wron'?" Draco mumbled against his pillow.

"This!" she said, pointing at her round belly, feeling the baby kick. "I can't stand it anymore, Draco! I can't sleep, I'm hot and uncomfortable. I want to see my feet again, I want to lie on my stomach, I want to drink a glass of red wine before going to bed, I want-"

"Shhh," he soothed, bringing her head against his chest, but still not opening his eyes. "It'll be over soon. And once the baby is here you'll miss these days. No amount of red wine will help coping with a crying b-"

"AAAAHHH!" Astoria screamed, clutching her stomach and making Draco finally open his eyes.

"What? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly with his wand in hand.

"Put that down, Draco! I think the baby is coming!" she said through clenched teeth, trying to pull the sweaty hair off her face.

"Oh, Salazar," he whispered. Draco stood up and ran to the mini-bar on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"You're not the only one needing a glass of red whine, you know?"


	17. Hufflepuff Ribbon: Scorpius&Dominique

**Title:** Hufflepuff Ribbon  
**Characters:** Scorpius Malfoy and Dominique Weasley  
**Rating**: G  
**Prompt:** silk ribbon  
**Word Count**: 244**  
Beta:** Not betaed!  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Summary**: Scorpius' first ride on the Hogwarts Express.  
**A/N**: Originally written for the Drabble Tag challenge on the ff forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.

* * *

**Hufflepuff Ribbon**

The Hogwarts Express finally left the station. Now, the waving and teary parents were a dot in the distance, and the students smiling happily through the windows have found their compartments. All except Scorpius.

This was his first year, he didn't know anyone. Slowly walking through the narrow halls, he tried looking for an empty seat where he could probably make a friend. He frowned when he saw a yellow silk ribbon on the floor. Some girl must have lost it, so he grabbed it and studied it closely, but a force started pulling it forwards. Scorpius grabbed onto it tightly, not really knowing what was happening.

"_Accio ribbon_!" an annoyed girl screamed, stepping on the hall and looking at Scorpius, who instantly let it go. "Where you trying to steal my ribbon?"

"N-no! I was...I was just- I didn't know it was-"

"First year?" she asked knowingly with a small smile on her face as she tied the ribbon on her strawberry blonde hair.

Scorpius nodded nervously, blushing deeply.

"I'm Dominique. Fourth year. Come and I'll introduce you to my cousins. They are first years as well."

"Thanks," Scorpius mumbled still embarrassed. "Sorry about your ribbon."

"It's alright. I wouldn't have freaked if it weren't my Hufflepuff colours ribbon. Trust me, if it were the Gryffindor one my Uncle Ron gave me four years ago...well, you could have kept that one," she said with a wink.

Scorpius laughed softly. "Maybe I would have..."


	18. Perfect: Michael&Padma

**Title:** Perfect  
**Pairing:** Michael Corner/Padma Patil  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** "[He/she] wanted the other twin."  
**Word Count:** 221  
**Beta:** Not betaed!  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** Sometimes, perfect is not what we want.  
**A/N:** Originally written for **leigh_adams** at the Summer 2011 Wishlist Event on **rarepair_shorts**. I know I've written the same type of fic about Padma but with Anthony Goldstein, but I wanted to write something for Leigh and the other prompts didn't caught my eye. I feel bad for Padma, though! haha

* * *

**Perfect**

She was sweet. Her breath was always minty fresh. She cooked like a professional. Her tone never got high. She hated to fight, preferring rational debating with a reasonable conclusion that would make both happy. Her intelligence impressed everyone they ever met, earning him a congratulation as if she were a prize he won. She was passionate. Her body, yet not outstanding, could make any bloke's blood travel south in a blink. She was funny. Her sarcasm matched his, making conversations easy and enjoyable. She got along with all his friends and their annoying girlfriends. Her politeness never quivered in front of his step-mother, no matter what a bitch she was to either of them. She stood by his side for hours and smiled wholeheartedly with pride at each book signing he had. Her eyes were the first to read each of his new Potions book, giving him several tips and constructive criticism. She kissed him with a devotion that kept overwhelming him. Her intense eyes shone every time he smiled at her. She loved him like no one had ever loved him before.

After all this years, she kept giving Michael her heart and soul in every way she could. Padma Patil was, in other words, perfect for him.

There was just one little problem: he wanted the other twin.

* * *

**A/N:** This one is not for the Drabble Tag forum here on , but it fitted the characteristics of wordcount and not betaed, so...


	19. Grand Romantic Gestures: Roger&Astoria

**Title:** Grand Romantic Gestures  
**Pairing:** Roger Davies/Astoria Greengrass  
**Rating:** R  
**Prompt:** "Grand romantic gestures – Sometimes a girl just _needs_ them" by **persephone33**  
**Word count:** 116  
**Beta:** Not betaed  
**Warnings:** Mentions of oral sex, sex and hair pulling.  
**Summary:** Glamour and pride are their relationship biggest enemies.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the 2011 Humpathon over at **hp_humpdrabbles**

* * *

**Grand Romantic Gestures  
**

Glamour and pride are their relationship biggest enemies.

Astoria thinks it's not glamorous to hold hands in public. Roger is too proud to buy a cooking book at Flourish & Blotts to prepare a romantic dinner for his fiance. Flowers are tacky and professing your love every day is for pansies.

Yet, they have their grand romantic gestures, of course.

Astoria gags as she sucks him because he takes most pleasure in the sound. Roger holds back and takes his time with foreplay, massaging every inch of her skin. Hair pulling is sexy and making her come at least twice is a task only for real men.

What makes these things romantic? They are only _theirs_.


	20. A Brush of your Hand: Scorpius&Harry

**Title:** A Brush of Your Fingers Can Be Enough  
**Pairing:** Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter  
**Rating:** R  
**Prompt:** Holding hands by **hpfangirl71**  
**Word count:** 280  
**Beta:** Not betaed  
**Warnings:** Slash. Age disparity (Scorpius is *at least* 18). Mentions of oral sex, spanking and mutual masturbation.  
**Summary:** It was difficult to be so close and yet feel like miles away.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the 2011 Humpathon over at **hp_humpdrabbles**

* * *

**A Brush of Your Fingers Can Be Enough  
**

It was difficult to be so close and yet feel like miles away. Miles away from how he would have wanted to be. This was ridiculous; he was an adult now. However, to people's eyes, he was too young to suck Harry's cock until he couldn't breathe. To his children's eyes, he was -and has been for a decade now- too close to the whole Weasley-Potter family to come as he lays on Harry's lap getting spanked with his bare hand. To his wife's eyes, he was too virginal to seduce her "very straight" husband and make him desperately beg Scorpius to thrust harder inside him.

"Albus, look!" Lily pointed excitedly at a flock of birds on top of the hill they were slowly climbing.

He chuckled. "Remember when we were little and we ran after them?"

She wiggled her eyebrows. "I'll race you."

Before he knew it, Lily and Albus were running against the poor animals trying to scare them off.

"Thanks for inviting me," Scorpius said casually. He liked spending time with the Potters, just like he has since becoming friends with Albus on his first ride on the Hogwarts Express, but it was getting harder and harder trying to hide his relationship with Harry.

"Thanks for coming," he said, looking at him and flashing a smile he reserved just for Scorpius. A smile full of secrets, trust and love.

Scorpius checked that Albus and Lily were still far away and moved his hand, brushing his fingertips against Harry's and trying not to remember how they had felt last night as they wanked each other off in the bathroom while the rest of the house was fast asleep.


	21. Don't Leave Me Again: Teddy&Victoire

**Title:** Don't Leave Me Again  
**Pairing:** Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley  
**Rating:** R  
**Prompt:** Luck be a lady by **leigh_adams**  
**Word count:** 402  
**Beta:** Not betaed  
**Warnings:** None considering the rating.  
**Summary:** "Don't leave me again," he murmured and he actually felt Victoire melting in his arms.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the 2011 Humpathon over at **hp_humpdrabbles**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me Again  
**

The minute he opened the door to his bedroom, slim arms hung onto his neck as if life depended on it. Instinctively, Teddy locked his around her waist, smelling the sweet shampoo in her long, pale blonde hair and planting a kiss under her ear.

"Don't leave me again," he murmured and he actually felt Victoire melting in his arms.

A soft sound escaped her lips that now made _his_knees weak. "Never again." She helped him get off his cloak and pushed him over the bed. With a huge smile, she took off her skirt as her eyes buried in his. In nothing but her Healer uniform and knickers, she jumped on the bed, standing over him. "Guess who's a Healer with a master on Magical Maternity?" Victoire sang cheekly, taking Teddy's attention away from her wiggling breasts.

"Really?" He felt his cheeks stretch in the biggest smile he had had in a long time. "Is it over?"

She nodded, her long locks dancing around her. "No more studying abroad." She let herself fall on her knees, straddling his lap and swaying her hips against his erection.

Teddy groaned deeply and flipped them over, making her squeal and laugh. _Merlin, how he missed that smile!_ "So this means..." He looked at her quizzically, not wanting to assume her answer. The first rejection hadn't actually _been_a rejection, but it had wounded his confidence greatly. He understood her reasons, though.

"We can get married now," she whispered as her fingers caressed his stubble.

Overwhelmed with happiness and pride, Teddy leaned to kiss her fiance deeply, trying to translate his swirl of emotions in the movements of his tongue against hers. He really was the luckiest man in the world thanks to her. His hand slid from her waist over her flat stomach to finally caress the underside of her breast under the white coat. Victoire moaned softly and arched her back, pressing her chest against his, silently asking for more. Leaving her lips for a moment, Teddy focused on her nipples, visible under the fabric. He closed his mouth over one, making her gasp and feeling the sewed name on her uniform.

"Healer Lupin," he mumbled, teasing her with his teeth against the wet spot he left on her work coat. "How's that sound?"

Her fingers grabbed a handful of his hair and pressed his face against her chest more firmly. "Fantastic."


	22. My Gift To You: AlbusSeverus&Scorpius

**Title:** My Gift To You  
**Pairing:** Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy  
**Rating:** R  
**Prompt:** "Happy birthday! – First time fic: One of them gives the other his virginity as a birthday present" by **hpfangirl71**  
**Word count:** 341  
**Beta:** Not betaed.  
**Warnings:** Slash. First time. Albus is 17 and Scorpius 16.  
**Summary:** One of them gives the other his virginity as a birthday present.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the 2011 Humpathon over at **hp_humpdrabbles**

* * *

**My Gift To You  
**

"Hey," Albus whispered as he entered the empty classroom that hadn't been used since the war. He couldn't bring himself to break the quiet and intimate atmosphere it presented. The moonlight leaked through the dusty windows, making Scorpius' hair look white. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Rosie said-"

"I- Sorry. I've been here all the time."

Albus chuckled and stood between Scorpius' legs, placing his hands on his hips. "It's all right. Although I was kind of hoping to spend my-"

"Happy birthday," Scorpius blurted, leaning forward and catching Albus' lips in a deep kiss.

Groaning, Albus got on his toes to compensate the height difference that Scorpius created by sitting on the professor's desk. He felt his whole body starting to tickle with excitement so he tried backing away, but Scorpius grabbed his shabby hair and pulled him closer, sliding his tongue against Albus' slightly parted lips.

"Scor, wait-" he mumbled against his boyfriend's mouth. He didn't want to push Scorpius so, more than once, he had to end their snogging sessions with a hard on he had to take care of later in the shower. "Scorpius," he breathed when a hand touched him through his trousers, making his erection grow.

"Shh." Before Albus could protest again, Scorpius threw his school shirt to the floor and opened the zipper of his trousers, taking Albus' hand to unbutton it.

"Please, I won't be able to- stop." He swallowed, trying to remember where his willpower was left as he stared at the blond hair guiding him from Scorpius' bellybutton to his low-cut trousers.

"Don't stop," Scorpius whispered, shaking his head softly and looking intently at Albus.

"But-"

"I'm ready," he nodded reassuringly. Seeing the clear hesitance in Albus, he put a hand on his cheek and forced him to meet his eyes.

There was nothing but absolute trust in Scorpius' grey eyes, which was the only thing Albus needed to finally share with his boyfriend something so pure, intimate and full of love as their first time.


	23. Every Full Moon: Bill&Fleur

**Title:** Every Full Moon  
**Pairing:** Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt:** "Rough sex on the beach - Preferably during the full moon when the effects of Fenrir's attack on Bill turns him into something fierce. And Fleur doesn't mind at all having to satisfy her husband's needs." By **ellielove_x3**  
**Word count:** 235  
**Beta:** Not Betaed.  
**Warnings:** Post DH. (kind of)Public sex. Bill under full moon influence.  
**Summary:** The sweet, thoughtful Bill lost every full moon against the beast that claimed his wife with no compassion.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the 2011 Humpathon over at **hp_humpdrabbles**.

* * *

**Every Full Moon**

His veins pulsated with rushing blood that couldn't be controlled, just like him. His heart drummed against his chest and his lack of breath was not an obstacle as he devoured Fleur's mouth. He heard the waves crashing a few feet away from them and felt the warm light of the full moon cover his back, making his instincts win the little voice of reason in the back of his head asking to be gentler with the gasping blonde under him. The sweet, thoughtful Bill lost every full moon against the beast that claimed his wife with no compassion.

He had to have Fleur; and he had to have her _now_. With more force than usual, he thrust and buried himself deeply inside her, earning a scream of ecstasy. Bill soon picked up a rhythm faster than usual as he pound onto her. Fleur closed her eyes, held onto his neck tightly and tried to match his movements while gasping unintelligible words in both French and English.

Bill couldn't focus on the words. He just focused on the sounds their bodies were making, the smell of their sweated skins mixing with the salty-ness of the beach air and the touch of her soft hair laying carelessly over the rough sand. The beast could only calm down as Bill and Fleur found release at the same time... at least until the full moon comes out again.

* * *

**A/N:** Please, don't forget to **_review_**!


	24. Happy Beats Dark: Ron&Hermione

**Title:** Happy Beats Dark**  
Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**  
Rating**: PG-13**  
Word count:** 228**  
Beta:** Not betaed (I think)**  
Warnings:** Mentions of sex.**  
Summary:** Ron takes a minute to rejoice after being with Hermione and can't help but mentally mock at the locket that had almost ruined his life a year ago.**  
A/N:** I found this among my Google Docs. Apparently I wrote it exactly a year ago (December 2010) but I cannot remember what prompted me or which LJ community this was intended to be posted at. I'm _so_ not happy with this, so I don't even want to attempt fixing it or giving it more length. I just want everything I wrote kind of "documented".

* * *

**Happy Beats Dark**

The pale moonlight sneaks through the shabby curtains of his first apartment. He watches Hermione mumble and sigh in her sleep against his scarred chest. He feels her smooth skin rubbing against his under the sheets and he smiles silently, thinking of it as a souvenir to this magical night in which they gave themselves to the other for the first time.

Ron's arms tighten around her, making the scars on them strain. The gasps and moans that had filled the room minutes ago still ring in his ears and he can't help but mentally mock at the locket that had almost ruined his life a year ago.

_Ha-ha. Beat you, sucker!_

The dark thoughts than once tormented his mind were now replaced by his beautiful girlfriend and the memory of her soft breasts under his palms, leaving behind the horrible images the locket showed him before he could destroy it.

_Who's bloody laughing now, huh?_

Her hands trying to cover every bit of skin they could reach and the moment he entered her, joining both bodies as one for the first time, were exactly why he had fought so hard. This was his cause. _She_ was his cause. And just like he didn't forget back then, he is not forgetting now. Ron thanks for his life, for her life and for the possibility of living them together.

* * *

**A/N:** If you want to make any requests, go to my profile where you'll find more information on how to. Thanks :)

_Don't forget to review!_


	25. Pansy's Resolution: Charlie&Pansy

**Title:** Pansy's Resolution  
**Pairing**: Charlie Weasley/Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 161  
**Prompt:** Word List: Tattoo(s), Resolution(s), Champagne, Piercing(s), Celebrate or Celebration and or Magical  
**Beta**: Not Betaed  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** In a New Year's party, Pansy watches her date and decides on her resolutions already.  
**A/N:** Originally written for Week #129 of **sortinghatdrabs**. The always sweet **hpfangirl71**made me this drool-worthy banner for us to enjoy.

AND 89. Writer's Choice: Reward on **100_women**

AND 84. Midnight on **100_colours**

* * *

**Pansy's Resolution  
**

I knew he could feel my eyes piercing at him from across the room. I sipped my champagne, waiting for the round of hugs to end. Already twenty minutes into the new year and people had started talking about their resolutions. A chuckle escaped my lips at how pathetic they were. My resolution was already _very_ clear in my head. As soon as this lame celebration ended, I was going to have my way with Charlie Weasley. My tongue was going to trace that tattoo across his chest as the moonlight made it's way through the window of my hotel room. After all, I didn't get my bum all the way to Romania to make fake compliments and uncomfortable conversation with his co-workers. Magic or no magic, I did travel three hours and Pansy Pakinson _never_ lands ungracefully just for the sake of it. Oh no, I was going to have my reward tonight... at least twice.

* * *

**A/N:** If you want to make any requests, go to my profile where you'll find more information on how to. Thanks :)

_Don't forget to review!_


	26. December Baby: Bill&Tonks

**Title:** December Baby  
**Pairing:** Bill Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks, implied Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt (Song):** "December Baby" by Ingrid Michaelson  
**Word Count:**147  
**Warnings:** Infidelity.  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**December Baby**

Tonks' eyes looked intently into Bill's, searching for a reassurance she couldn't find. His guilt didn't let him. Averted eyes focused on the rattled sheets around his naked body.

"Why do we do this then?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you can't even look at me after doing what we did, then I don't see the point in continuing this mess of lies and secrecy."

"Charlie..."

"Let me be selfish, Bill. I love Charlie, but I also cannot be without you."

"The same happens to me. That is why I'm here. I just..."

"I know," she nodded, engrossing in the silence he created. Both stared at their feet at the end of the bed, right next to the others' as they think of the boy they love but lie to. Sometimes the remedy is worse than the disease, isn't it?

* * *

**A/N:** I'll post three or four drabbles at a time every couple of days so I don't clutter your email accounts :) _Don't forget to **review**!_! It makes me happy :D


	27. It's Wanted, It's Killed: Hugo&LilyLuna

**Title:** It's Wanted, It's Killed  
**Pairing:** Hugo Weasley/Lily Luna Potter  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt (Song):** "Se Quiere, Se Mata" by Shakira  
**Word Count:**135  
**Warnings:** Cousincest. Implied abortion.  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**It's Wanted, It's Killed**

Big eyes stare frantically back into mine, searching for an answer I don't have. Her hands clutch at her now flat belly. Her fingertips dig into her shirt with such strength that he's sure there will be red marks on her skin afterwards.

"What are we going to do?" she whispers in desperation.

He looks back at her helplessly. If only he knew. He was young, unsure, scared. So many questions bothered his mind since she stepped into his parents' house.

"My parents can't find out," she says shaking her head, making the tears spill from her eyes.

"Are you going to end it?"

"I have to, Hugo. I-" A sob cuts her words, making her choke as her fists tightened around her stomach.

"Don't worry, Lily. It'll be alright."

* * *

**A/N:** Review, please! :)


	28. Cold: Blaise&Daphne

**Title:** Cold  
**Pairing:** Blaise Zabini/Daphne Greengrass  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt (Song):** "Cold" by Taylor Swift  
**Word Count:**142  
**Warnings:** None  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**Cold**

Your hand traces the outlines of my hard jawline in the darkness of the night, softening my hard gestures, making me lower my guard. Why is it that I cannot be myself when I'm with you? Or is it the other way around?

Your full lips are posed on the crease of my frown making it disappear. Is the mask for the world unveiled under your touch?

Your smile is contagious and makes the corners of my lips twitched upwards. Thats' the best you can get. Even after all this time. Will it be the only thing you'll be able to get?

"Don't be so cold, Blaise. Open up your heart. No one will see it but me. I promise. It's safe. I won't let it get harmed."

And I do. Open my cold heart to Daphne.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't like this one very much. What do you think?


	29. Since You've Been Gone: Lavender&Parvati

**Title:** Since You've Been Gone  
**Characters:** Lavender Brown & Parvati Patil  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt (Song):** "Since You've Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson  
**Word Count:**80  
**Warnings:** None.  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**Since You've Been Gone**

"Lav, are you alright?" Parvati asked timidly from the doorway.

"Yes," she said with one last sniff. Her ring finger dried the tear running down her cheek. Quickly, she ran to the mirror retouching her ruined make-up. "His loss. I won't cry for Ronald Weasley anymore."

"You're better off without him."

Her eyes focused on the mascara in her hands. "Yeah... maybe," she finished in a whisper almost inaudible for her own ears, even less for her friend.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked :) I'll post three more in a few days.


	30. Hotel Song: Rolf&Luna

**Title:** Hotel Song  
**Pairing:** Rolf Scamander/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt (Song):** "Hotel Song" by Regina Spektor  
**Word Count:**100  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**Hotel Song**

"Come in, I'll show you," Luna said offering a hand to Rolf.

"Luna, I don't—"

"Shh. Trust me," Luna whispered, pressing a finger against his parted lips. The touch lingered more than it should and her wide blue eyes lowered to his mouth.

"Fine. I'll trust you. You're my friend after all and that's what friends do."

Luna smiled knowingly. Her face expressing a secret Rolf was completely unaware of. "You would never be my dear friend, Rolf."

"No?"

She shook her head and leaned forward, catching his lips in a chaste –yet promising- kiss.


	31. Changes: Angelina&Katie

**Title:** Changes  
**Pairing:** Angelina Johnson & Katie Bell  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt (Song):** "Changes" by David Bowie  
**Word Count:**102  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**Changes**

"You've changed," Angelina observed out loud after having studied her friend Katie for a long time.

Katie snorted. "War tends to have that effect on people."

"Nah... that's not it."

"Then what is it?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow and placing a hand on her hip.

"The big city?" Angelina shrugged, clearly simply joking at Katie's impromptu trip to New York.

"If you say so..."

"I know you, Katie. I'll figure it out at some point, you know?"

"Alright. Let me know when you do."

"I will," Angelina finished, focusing on the new wiggle of her bum again.


	32. Where You Lead: Ron&Hermione

**Title:** Where You Lead  
**Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt (Song):** "Where You Lead" by Carole King (Gilmore Girls Theme Song)  
**Word Count:**131  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**Where You Lead**

On and off. On and off. On and off.

The deluminator clicked under the constant switching provoked by Ron's insisting thumb. His long foot wiggled restlessly as his long legs rested on the headboard of the bed. Looking at the dark ceiling, he wondered once again why Dumbledore had trusted him with this thing. It wasn't helping. He had failed his friends. Harry and Hermione were alone, hiding, and he will never be able to find them again.

That is, until the soft breeze called out his name. _Ron_.

"Hermione?" he whispered back.

Suddenly, a small ball of light came out of the deluminator and went outside. "Wait! Where y'goin'?" he asked desperately at the flying light, snatching his coat and dashing out of Shell Cottage.


	33. I Was Hoping: Bill&Audrey

**Title:** I Was Hoping  
**Pairing:** Bill Weasley/Audrey "Weasley", implied Bill/Fleur & Percy/Audrey  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt (Song):** "I Was Hoping" by Alanis Morissette  
**Word Count:**181  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**I Was Hoping**

Audrey lighted a cigarette and offered it to Bill. He shook his head silently and stared at the dark sky, bathed in shining stars.

"You quit?"

He sighed. "It's a disgusting habit."

"Funny how you didn't think so last week," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Fleur hates it."

"Ahh."

Silence reigned between them one more time. She constantly looked at him from the corner of her eye, searching for a way to make him be interested in her at all.

"I tried raw meat."

"Did you?"

Audrey nodded. "Percy hated it but I wanted to give it a try. You said it wasn't that bad and since Fleur could get used to it, I thought—"

"She's my wife. She'd do anything for me."

"It doesn't show."

"Every marriage has a rough time. We'll get through this. You'll understand what I mean when you and Percy are together for a longer time."

"Me and Percy.." So, no chance of a Bill and Audrey, huh? She sighed in resignation. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for spamming, guys. I'm also sorry to say I have twelve more to post. I'll try to space the posting here as much as I can so I don't clutter your email accounts. Let me know if you like them, which one you liked the most, which one you didn't, ANYTHING! _REVIEWS_ always make me smile, I swear :)


	34. When I Grow Up: Pansy&Tracey

**Title:** When I Grow Up  
**Characters:** Pansy Parkinson & Tracey Davis  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt (Song):** "When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls  
**Word Count:**183  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**When I Grow Up**

"Why are you doing this?" Tracey asked in disgust, eyeing the posters on the wall as if they were covered with Troll's saliva.

"I want this," Pansy said curtly, trying to not roll her eyes at the question she had been asked more times than she could count.

"Yes, but there must be other ways to get noticed, Pansy. Letting _Muggles_do this to your body..." She shuddered dramatically.

"If you're not going to be supportive you might as well just leave. No one forced you to come," Pansy said uninterested with a shrug as she sat on the Muggle Healer's chair.

"_You_forced me to come!" Tracey said indignantly.

Pansy dismissed her comment with a small wave of her hand, going through the book of "Before and Afters" the secretary gave her. "See?" she said, pointing to a particular muggle photograph of big round breasts. "When I have boobs like these, I'll be famous. Magazines will _beg_me to be on their covers."

"Whatever. Still, there must be another way to get bigger breasts than this."


	35. Something 'Bout A Woman: Ron&Hermione

**Title:** Something 'Bout A Woman  
**Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt (Song):** "Something 'Bout A Woman" by Lady Antebellum  
**Word Count:**143  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**Something 'Bout A Woman**

Ron woke up, blindingly searching for Hermione and her warmth. When the coldness of the wrinkled sheets was all he found, he opened his eyes.

"'Mione?" he mumbled sleepily.

Little did he know he would be breathless in a few seconds, when Hermione appeared at the door smiling and holding a coffee mug with just his t-shirt on, messy bed-hair and no makeup at all.

"Good morning," she said timidly, hiding her grin behind the cup in her hands. His face must have been priceless, but so was the sight in front of him. "It's very early. I thought you were going to sleep a little longer," Hermione said, scratching her right calf with her left foot, bringing more attention to her smooth legs.

Ron growled deeply, feeling his body respond at her beauty. "Get back to bed. Now," he ordered huskily.


	36. Don't Love Me: Remus&Tonks

**Title:** Don't Love Me  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt (Song):** "No Me Ames" by Jennifer Lopez and Marc Anthony  
**Word Count:**115  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**Don't Love Me**

"You don't want this. Escape while you can," he whispered against urgent lips that kept pressing against his own, insisting, as hands pulled tightly at his too long hair.

"You need a haircut."

"Don't change the subject," Remus grunted, unable to refrain his hands from travelling over her fit body.

"Please, Remus," Tonks moaned, pushing her chest against him, encouraging the soft touch of his rough hands. "I love you," she said breathlessly.

"Don't—Don't love me."

She kissed him more forcefully. "You know I can't."

"Don't love me," he kept repeating as he showed Tonks how much he loved her and the night turned into the cold Christmas morning.


	37. Love of my Life: Dean&Parvati

**Title:** Love Of My Life  
**Pairing:** Dean Thomas/Parvati Patil  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt (Song):** "Love Of My Life (Live)" by Queen  
**Word Count:**138  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**Love of my Life**

So this is how it feels. Your heart completely shatters and it's suddenly impossible for you to take another breath or even think the words 'everything will be alright'. All hope and happiness just drains from your body and when you think of the future, only darkness appears in your mind. When the love of your life takes your heart, the one you gave so willingly blinded by the fake joy of the moment, and breaks it into pieces with her bare hands. I take another sharp breath but the air didn't seem to be reaching my lungs.

"Breathe, Dean. Please. I'm so sorry," Parvati says desperately, kneeling at my side, looking like she cared. _The nerve!_

"Leave. Just. _Leave_," I whisper trying to swallow the painful lump in my throat.

* * *

**A/N:** Eight more to go! (sorry!). Please, REVIEW! You have no idea how happy it makes me :)


	38. Express Yourself: Ginny&NextGenGirls

**Title:** Express Yourself  
**Characters:** Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley &Lily Luna Potter, Rose Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Lucy Weasley  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt (Song):** "Express Yourself" by Madonna  
**Word Count:**153  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**Express Yourself**

"C'mon girls, do you believe in love? Cause I've got something to say about it. And it goes something like this!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs in sync to the song that busted out of the music player her Auntie Hermione had given her for Christmas.

Rose, Dominique and Lucy cheered and quickly joined her over the couch, singing along to Madonna's song.

Ginny tried to repress her laughter as she watched the scene and ran to retrieve her camera to snap pictures at the little girls giving a private show in her living room.

"Is that normal?" Harry asked at her side, scratching his head and looking curiously at the girls flying her hair around and taking turns in wearing the sparkly jacket with Madonna's face on.

Ginny chuckled. "Of course, Harry. Just let them... _express themselves_," she said cheekily with a wink.


	39. Put Your Records On: Rose

**Title:** Put Your Records On  
**Character:** Rose Weasley  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt (Song):** "Put Your Records On" by Corinne Bailey Rae  
**Word Count:**112  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**Put Your Records On**

Rose took a deep breath and took one last look at the mirror.

"All right. Relax, Rose. You'll do great. You'll learn lots. People will like you." She groaned. "Well, not if I keep talking to myself they won't." She made a face as she stared at her reflection.

With a sigh, she grabbed the hair tie and let her hair down. If she was going to start a new life where nobody knew who she was, she might as well show her true colours from the beginning. Preparing herself for the best and the worst, Rose grabbed her bag and left for her first class at Cambridge University.


	40. She Loves You: Scorpius&Rose

**Title:** She Loves You  
**Pairing:** Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley & Albus Severus Potter/OC(Bailey Potter)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt (Song):** "She Loves You" by The Beatles  
**Word Count:**283  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**She Loves You**

Scorpius watched at Rose longingly as she got up from their table and followed Bailey to the bathroom. When the bride demands assistance with her dress every time she has to pee, it is the maid of honour's job to do so. Or at least that's what Rose had told him quite grumpily. She did like Bailey and was thrilled she was marrying Albus, but the woman already went to the toilet five times in the last two hours, interrupting every single conversation he tried having with her.

When she came back, he was going to ask her to dance and if Bailey dared to interrupt them when she was finally in his arms...

"She loves you," Albus said at his side, interrupting his silent threats.

"Pardon?" he muttered as his grey eyes followed Rosie's retrieving figure. He watched her ginger curls bounce down her back and her perfectly round bum swing enticingly under the tight pink dress that looked amazing on her.

"Rose. You know, my cousin, the girl you've been head over heels since we were twelve, the one that hit you when you got a better grade at Transfiguration than her, the—"

"Alright! I get it! What about her?" Scorpius said, feeling his cheeks blush in embarrassment. His crush hadn't been very inconspicuous... at least to everyone but her.

"She loves you. She told me," Albus said smirking his know-it-all smile.

"_What?_"

"Yeah, I don't understand it either. But she said she loves you and you know that can't be bad. So... get some balls, mate," he finished, slapping Scorpius hard on the back before leaving to talk to other guests.


	41. Hey Little Rich Girl: Ted&Andromeda

**Title:** Hey Little Rich Girl  
**Pairing:** Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt (Song):** "Hey Little Rich Girl" by Amy Winehouse  
**Word Count:**141  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**Hey Little Rich Girl**

"Andy," Ted whispered, shocked at the sight in front of him. When someone knocked on his door, he would have never imagined Andromeda would be standing there. Her black, expensive heels slid awkwardly on the snow as she clutched tightly on a suitcase and the big fur coat around her shoulders.

"I ran out of my house," she said weakly, her lower lip trembling as her eyes filled with tears.

Ted was instantly taken out of his shock and pulled her inside, quickly taking her things and pushing her towards the fireplace, holding her close to him as she warmed up.

"My parents found out about us," Andromeda whispered and a single tear slid down her soft cheek.

"Everything will be alright, love," he said softly, brushing the tear away with his thumb and pressing her more tightly into his chest.

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me which you like best! :D


	42. A Whole New World: Draco&Astoria

**Title:** A Whole New World  
**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt (Song):** "Un Mundo Ideal" (Spanish version of "A Whole New World") - Aladdin Soundtrack  
**Word Count:**200  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**A Whole New World**

She laid her head against his shoulder, trying to get as much warmth from his embrace as she could while they sat in the big garden of the Malfoy Manor. Astoria kept playing with the sparkling diamond in her finger which reflected the moonlight every now and then. She couldn't believe Draco finally proposed. They had been dating for four years and, despite their families constant nagging, he hadn't asked the question.

"I had done many things for others in my life, doing them when they thought I should, never respecting my own wishes. With this... I want to handle the course of my life from now on and we will marry but when _we_feel it's right, not our families," he had said. After hearing words like those, what girl wouldn't get weak at the knees? Her Draco have always had a way with words and she loved him for that.

They've been in silence for a while now until she suddenly asked, "Will you show me the world, Draco?"

He stroked her bare arm as he pressed her harder against him. "Of course. We'll see it together. All of it."


	43. Take It All: AlbusSeverus&Scorpius

**Title:** Take It All  
**Pairing:** Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt (Song):** "Take It All" by Adele  
**Word Count:**79  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**Take It All**

I gave you everything but it wasn't enough. It clearly wasn't, because if not, I wouldn't be in this bed, alone, surrounded by cold sheets that barely smell like you anymore.

"It's not you, Scorpius," Albus had said; but it was. I know it was me. It's always me, the stupid fool who gives everything and lets his heart exposed for others to smash at their will.

So here I am again. Alone. Broken.


	44. Human Nature: Rita Skeeter

**Title:** Human Nature  
**Characters:** Rita Skeeter & OC (Olivia)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt (Song):** "Human Nature" by Madonna  
**Word Count:**63  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**Human Nature**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Miss Skeeter?"

Rita glared at her assistant and if looks could kill... "Are you criticising my work, Olivia?"

"N-no, madam. I j-just think Mrs Hermione Weasley wouldn't—"

"If you knew the things that little bitch with terrible hair did to me! Believe me, Olivia. I won't be sorry. Send it to be printed."


	45. I Do: Teddy&Victoire

**Title:** I Do  
**Pairing:** Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt (Song):** "I Do" by Colbie Caillat  
**Word Count:**184  
**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Writing Challenge where you have to write a drabble for the first 20 songs and you can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

**I Do**

I smiled as Teddy span little Lily around the dance floor. She looked so cute in her purple dress and Teddy looked more handsome than ever in his suit. He looked so grown-up, confident and... happy.

My mind drifted off and imagined what my wedding day would be like. I could imagine my white gown, walking down the aisle entranced by his dazzling smile and saying "I Do" to the rest of my life with him.

I sighed dreamily but soon freezed. My eyes widened as I realised what I was thinking. What- When- _How_ could he make _me_, selfish little French snob Victoire Weasley, enemy number one of commitment, want to get married? What other powers did this Metamorphmagus wizard had to make me want to have a family with him and spend the rest of my life in his arms?

I bit my lip tightly. I didn't know how he did it, but I suddenly couldn't wait for him to ask the question that had practically been my recurring nightmare since I was nine years old.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it! I'm sorry for the multiple posts over the past few weeks. I'm sure I annoyed those who have me on Author Alert.  
Please let me know what you thought of them! Which you liked, which you don't... I'm not fond of many so I won't be offended (especially considering I spent the length of a song to write them)

**Writing Update:** I'm trying to work on longer pieces of fanfiction. Especifically the Percy/Audrey story I started and abandoned back in 2009. I edited the first two chapters and will continue to write more of "Gimme Lace and Whiskey, Mama's Old Remedy" during my winter holidays which will start *hopefully* in a month or so.


	46. The Smell of Poverty: Charlie&Narcissa

**Title:** The Smell of Poverty  
**Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Narcissa Malfoy  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word count:** 496  
**Beta: **Not Betaed  
**Warnings:** Infidelity? But just for a quick snog ;) Age disparity.  
**Summary:** Narcissa discovers the powers of cotton candy (haha!)  
**A/N:** Originally written for **hp_humpdrabbles**.

AND 64. Smell on **100_women**

AND 93. Cotton Candy on **100_colours**

* * *

**The Smell of Poverty  
**

Her feet hurt. Maybe she should go back inside. However, the mere thought of returning to a stadium full of screaming Quidditch fans, made the pain not seem so bad. Narcissa leaned back against a tree, hiding under its shadow, away from the prying eyes of the workers of the food stands. She was careful not to ruin her new dress robes, but the charm to avoid her heels burying into the grass kept wearing off. This Quidditch World Cup couldn't be over fast enough.

A man came out of the stadium, bought a cotton candy and came closer to where she was standing, lighting a cigarette on the way. He didn't seem to have noticed her, which gave her some time to study him. Narcissa had seen him before among all the other gingers. A Weasley. She had heard about that family far more than she would have ever imagined these past few years -what with her husband and son badmouthing every single aspect of their pathetic, insignificant life...

"What's the score?" she asked softly, clearly startling him. The Weasley had dropped his cigarette and pointed at her with his cotton candy as if it were a wand. She tried hard not to laugh at how silly and pathetic he looked. "I doubt you could hurt anyone with that thing."

"You would be surprised," he teased, leaning down and grabbing his cigarette. "These things are freakingly sticky. You'd be unable to move, covered in sugar, at my complete disposal."

Before she could help herself, Narcissa chuckled and said, "I'd like to see that".

He laughed. "I'm Charlie."

Charlie Weasley walked up to her with a bemused smile and an outstretched hand, but he stopped in his tracks when he could finally see her face clearly. His eyes widened for a second, before returning to normal; his crooked grin back in his face.

"Taste it. See for yourself I'm not lying."

The cotton candy was so close to her face, her nose wrinkled at its smell. "Smells like poverty," she sneered.

Charlie quirked an eyebrow, lowered the cotton candy and came incredibly close. He towered over her and Narcissa almost forgot about her clothes getting stained by the tree -_almost_.

"Do _I_smell of poverty?" Charlie practically demanded; his voice so low it gave her chills down her spine.

Her breathing quickened, out of fear or adrenaline, she'll never know, because a second later she had Charlie's tongue caressing hers forcefully, his teeth biting on her thin lips and his strong hands gripping her waist.

"You stink from that cigarette," she murmured when Charlie pulled away.

He cracked another one of his smiles and backed away. His eyes bore into her as he walked backwards back to the stadium. "The score is 120 to 160 for Ireland, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa stayed there in silence for a long time, infuriated.

Charlie Weasley had stained her dress with the cheapest of cotton candies.

* * *

**A/N:** Please let me know if you like any of these! :)


	47. Ron Loves Muggle Fashion: Ron&Lavender

**Title:** Ron Loves Muggle Fashion  
**Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompts:** Leather trousers and Lavender Brown  
**Word Count:** 500  
**Beta:** Not betaed  
**Warnings: **Gropping. Snogging. Set during HBP.  
**Summary: **Lavender has a sudden love for muggle fashion and Ron definitely approves!  
**A/N:** Originally written for **hp_humpdrabbles**.

AND 22. Hands on **100_women**

AND 11. Lavender on **100_colours**

* * *

**Ron Loves Muggle Fashion  
**

It had only been forty three days and eighteen hours, but who was counting? Definitely not Ron. At least not right this moment as he tried to control the party inside his pants that wanted to celebrate Lavender's perfectly round arse and her sudden love for muggle fashion.

They haven't been dating for too long, according to the calendar she gave him the morning after their dramatic, sloppy kissing in front of the whole common room. Was a month and a half long enough to go to third base?

A couple of weeks ago, Lavender let him touch her magnificent, plump breasts. Over the shirt -mind you-, but it was bloody amazing. They were so big that, for the first time in his life, Ron was thankful for his large hands so he could massage every last bit of them.

Today, though, no wanking session in the shower would be enough. Lavender was wearing the most magnificent trousers that ever existed.

"W-Wh-What are th-those?" he said nervously, pointing at her shaped legs.

"Leather trousers, silly! Witch Weekly said they were the latest muggle trend. So I thought- Wait, why? Don't you like them, Won-Won?" she asked with the most exaggerated pout he had seen since Ginny was four years old.

"N-No, they're... ermm... Blimey, they are great," Ron muttered, trying to control his thoughts. There was no way he was getting a stiffy in the middle of the common room. Harry would never let him forget about it. And what if Hermione saw him? What if Ginny told the twins? No, he would rather think of Auntie Muriel's bleached mustache than go through any of that.

"Don't they make my bum look fantastic?" Lavender exclaimed happily. She turned to the side and sticked her arse out to him.

"Bloody hell..." he breathed and quickly grabbed her hand, running out the common room and down a few halls until he reached one completely empty.

Lavender had been giggling and musing "Won-Won" each step of the way, but Ron soon silenced her as he pressed her against the wall and crashed their lips together. His tongue immediately sought for hers, clashing their teeth together. His hands desperately went from her waist up to her wonderful breasts, squeezing them for a brief moment before going to his main goal.

It was fucking fantastic. A thousand and one times better than he had imagined. The material was smooth and felt nice under his hands. The curve of Lavender's bum seemed to go on forever and it crossed Ron's mind to do an Engorgement charm on his hands just so he could pinch her amazing arse cheeks.

"Oh, Won-Won," Lavender sighed against his lips, making him groan and press his hips against her.

He would worry later about how she surely felt his boner against her leg, or how he probably missed a relationship rule about not touching bottoms before dating for two months. For now, he was happy worshipping muggles and their crazy fashion.


	48. On The Battlefield: Sirius&Marlene

**Title:** On The Battlefield  
**Pairing:** Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon  
**Rating**: R  
**Word Count:** 213  
**Prompt:** The original Order of the Phoenix  
**Beta:** Not Betaed  
**Warnings:** Nothing you wouldn't expect from the rating.  
**Summary:** It was horrible; each night more shameful than the one before.  
**A/N:** Originally written for **hp_humpdrabbles**. I can't believe I wrote Sirius Black... thought this day would never come, haha.

AND 04. Insides on **100_women**

AND 70. Asparagus on **100_colours**

* * *

**On The Battlefield  
**

There wasn't really any spark between them. They didn't get along, neither outside this room nor inside this bed. There was no chemistry. They didn't understand each other at all.

Marlene and Sirius. Sirius and Marlene. Not even their names together had a nice ring. It sounded awkward. The letters stumbled against each other as they fell from anyone's lips.

The sex was the same. Her nails hurt the skin of his back. His breath stank of the asparagus he had for dinner. Her moans were too theatrical for his taste. His thrusts were too fast and hard for her.

Sirius liked to bit on her nipples. Marlene punched him every time he tried to do it.

Marlene liked to boss him around in bed. Sirius pushed a pillow against her face to shut her up.

It was horrible; each night more shameful than the one before. But there was a war going on, and none of them could be too picky. So, they stopped touching as soon as it was over, trying to sleep in opposite sides of the bed, with their backs against the other, hoping next time they could be as in sync as they were on the battlefield -the only place Marlene and Sirius could actually understand each other.


	49. Surprendre: Bill&Gabrielle, Bill&Fleur

**Title:** Surprendre  
**Pairing:** Bill Weasley/Gabrielle Delacour, Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 468  
**Prompt:** What's old is new again!  
**Beta:** Not Betaed  
**Warnings:** Super slightly dub-con at first. Unintended infidelity.  
**Summary:** Bill tries to surprise his wife at the Masquerade Ball.  
**A/N:** Originally written for **hp_humpdrabbles**. I got all the French translations from

AND 95. Found on **100_women**

AND 83. Purple on **100_colours**

* * *

**Surprendre  
**

He finally found her. Bill had been looking for his wife since the beginning of the masquerade ball over an hour ago. Fleur had decided to wait for her sister and then meet Bill there. However, the minute Bill arrived the fancy location, he realised he wouldn't be able to recognise his wife in between all the fancy masks.

Luckily, the image of a purple dress gown against the door of their bedroom came to his mind. And that's when he found her. She was standing by herself a few meters from the large table full of food. She had a gold goblet of wine in her hand and her back was facing him. Bill took a deep breath, taking in the sight of his beautiful wife. Her bum looked perkier than ever and her waist thinner than he remembered, but Bill payed no mind. Fleur was a fashionista on the inside and knew the perfect clothes that would suit her already gorgeous body and enhance her magnificent assets.

Bill licked his lips in anticipation as he walked up to her, watching her silver blonde hair dance in waves down her back. His hands went immediately to her waist and he pressed himself against her back.

"Hello, beautiful," he whispered huskily.

Her whole body tensed and the goblet dropped from her hands; the clash, muffled by the loud music around them.

"_Mon Dieu_!" she exclaimed in a high pitched voice, turning her head towards him.

Before she could say anything else, Bill caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Her resistance amused Bill as he blindly guided her through the huge elegant curtains surrounding the room to a more isolated corner. Sometimes Fleur was too conservative for her own good, and Bill found enjoyment in prompting her to overcome that composure so characteristic of her.

When they stopped and his hands slid to her front, she finally surrendered to the kiss, opening her mouth when his tongue asked for entrance. His hands caressed the smooth material of her purple dress before sliding one of them through her cleavage. Her nipple hardened under his fingers in no time and she showed her pleasure moaning against his lips and rubbing her wonderful arse against his erection.

Bill almost forgot they were in public as his free hand pressed against her crotch over the delicate dress. She was already pressing herself against the palm of his hand when he heard Fleur's voice.

"Bill! Iz that you, _mon chéri_?"

His blood ran cold through his veins. With his back still against the party, he quickly let go of the woman in his arms. He took a few steps back and looked in shock at the blonde panting in front of him.

"Ah, you found Gabrielle! _Fantastique_!"

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review!


End file.
